If I was an animal
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: Yaoi. Itachi and Naruto lay together, enjoying the comfort of the other when Naruto suddenly asks, If I was an animal, which do you think I'd be? Itachi doesn't quite know what to think but answers nevertheless. OneShot. Rating unsure of...


"You know, Naruto-kun, you have a nag for tangling my hair..." He said as he held the blond tightly with his arms around his naked waist.

Naruto just smiled back, a lazy smile which he only ever showed to his lover, after certain… events. "Well, Itachi-kun, you're no better seeing as you have a 'nag for' making me sore." He said as he received a soft yet tender kiss on the lips.

"Perhaps… But I know that you enjoy it."

Naruto raised a hand and began to stroke it through Itachi's long dark hair. Itachi closed his eyes, enjoying the calming sensation. He felt Naruto shift his weight and soon found that he could feel his breath in his ear. "And I know that you enjoy this too…" He cooed in an almost whisper, but Itachi caught it loud and clear, a slight curve gracing his lips, eyes still lazily closed.

"Yes… yes I do…" He agreed. Naruto just smirked as he carried on stroking, enjoying the feel of his lover's silky hair in between his fingers.

Naruto stopped after a while and bent down to gently kiss Itachi on the lips, however, when he went to break away, Itachi placed a hand behind the blonds' head and pulled him back down, embracing him and letting the lips touch. A second passed and their kiss deepened, the lust and hunger they had for the other made their kiss almost bruising.

Itachi couldn't wait any longer as he bit his lover's lip and tugged it, his tongue then brushing against it. Naruto let out a slight moan as he opened his mouth so that Itachi's impatient tongue could enter. Both of them enjoyed the feeling of the others tongue and the taste that followed. Again, Naruto let out a soft moan, Itachi letting one out soon after.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart, panting slightly, Naruto soon getting his energy back as Itachi just lay there.

The two lay there for a while, enjoying the comfort and warmth from the other.

However, Naruto had a question which he had wanted to ask. One that, though it may seem pointless, was important to Naruto.

"Ne, Itachi?"

Said person opened one eye halfway. "Hm?" He then saw that his lover looked a bit troubled, as there was a frown adorning his usually cheery face. He tightened his hold on the jinchuuriki. "Yes?... What is it?..." He asked with general concern.

"If I were an animal… what do you think I'd be?"

Itachi merely raised a slim eyebrow as he hadn't really seen that coming.

"Which animal?... Why do you want to know that?..."

Naruto turned to face his lover. "Please, can you just answer my question, it's important to me." He then looked away again, as if he was dreading the answer.

There was complete and utter silence between the two as Itachi though over the answer. It really was odd to him, but he would answer it for his lover's sake.

Once the answer was chosen, he pulled the blond closer and held him tight, kissing him on the cheek once or twice.

"Do you really want to know?" Itachi asked, though he wasn't sure why.

Naruto nodded his head, afraid that his voice would give away the panic he was feeling.

Itachi kissed his cheek again and then moved his mouth towards his ear to whisper his answer.

"A dog…"

"I knew you were going to sa-… Wait, a dog?"

"Yes… a dog… You asked what animal you would be and I answered your question. You would be a dog."

"But… why would I be a dog…" He then whispered the next part. "… and not a fox…"

Itachi then realised why he wanted to know and couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"A fox… is a scavenger, but you, you fight for what you want. So you're not a fox. As for why I said that you were a dog. Well… You're loyal…" He kissed Naruto's cheek again. "… you're playful…" He then kissed just beneath his ear. "… and you have too much energy…" He finished as he kissed the bottom of his lover's neck, his most sensitive spot, which earned him a moan. Naruto leaned his head to the side to give Itachi more access to his most tender spot.

Itachi's hand slipped down and found Naruto's hand, which he grabbed and entwined his fingers with, bringing both hand up above the thin blanket which lay above the two lovers.

"Thanks… Itachi-kun…" Naruto said, almost as if he was in a dream like state.

Itachi mentally smiled as he nipped the blonds ear. "Now, tell me Naruto-kun, do you still have any energy left?" He said seductively.

Naruto's grin widened as he got the hint. "I'll always be full of energy when I'm with you Itachi-kun:"

"Good, because you're going to need it."

"Not with you dong all of the work." He retorted as his grin was still plastered on his face.

"Oh, and why would I be doing all of the work when you have all of the energy, hm?..."

"Because you always do… and because you love me."

"Who told you that?"

"You did… The last time being about ten minutes ago…"

"So you actually listened to what I was saying?"

"More like moaning… But yes, I always do, but I just sometimes choose to not do anything about it."

"Whatever happened to all of that energy then?"

"It was spent on you."

"Well then let's make sure that it is spent well."

* * *

**You know what, I never realised just how hard it is to write an ItaNaru fic, I mean, it's my favourite pairing, but it's so hard to write. I need to give for credit to everyone who has ever written a successful ItaNaru fic.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if not, feel free to criticize, but be nice about it and don't outright try to kill me as others have tried.**


End file.
